1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lever engagement type connector in which a pair of connector housings are engaged with each other by rotating the lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the lever engagement type connector, a rotatable lever is utilized to reduce the engagement force required for engaging a pair of male and female connectors to allow an easy engagement therebetween. In a related art disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 8-83645, a lever used in a lever engagement type connector has a structure in which a pair of right and left acting pieces are connected with each other by an operating piece. On the opposing faces of the aforementioned acting pieces engaging pins are formed such that they oppose each other. Further, engaging grooves are formed in the vicinity of the aforementioned engaging pins such that they oppose each other.
The aforementioned engaging pins are inserted into grooves formed in the housing of either the male connector or the female connector (not shown). Pin portions are formed on the external faces of the housing of the other connector such that they are protruding and are inserted into the engaging grooves. By rotating the aforementioned operating piece, the opposing connectors are brought into contact with each other so that they are engaged. In use, the lever is movable over the housing of one connector such that the operating pieces contact the external faces of both sides of the housing.
In the case of such a conventional lever engagement type connector, however, the lever is mounted on the external faces of both the connectors and it is necessary to appropriately size the lever to the housing and the external configuration of the connectors. Therefore, depending on the number of pins to be connected and the size of each housing, variously sized levers are is needed, so that the selection thereof becomes troublesome. Further, because a lever necessary for a large housing has a long operating piece corresponding to that housing, the strength of the lever is reduced.
Further, because the pin portions are protruding from the external faces of the housing of the connectors, there is not only a restriction in reduction of the connector size, but also the pin portions are likely to be caught by outside members, potentially causing the connectors to be disengaged from each other.
Additionally, because the lever can be removed from the housing even if the engagement between the housings has not been completed, not only is the lever likely to be removed during the engagement operation, but it is also difficult to recognize whether that engagement has been completed.